Blazing Wolfette
by Sera Celosia
Summary: Seraphine Celosia is a feisty, stubborn, beautiful bitch-literally, who doesn't take shit from no one...except her Elders. That La Push pack had nothing on her, Sera thought. Nothing. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Her wide emerald eyes do nothing but deceive. Her plump lips, healthy long hair and wispy eyelashes showed nothing but the false beauty in which helped capture her enemy. She exposes innocence, which is nothing of what she is.

Sera Celosia is not innocent.

She could never claim to be, not even her ancestors can dare mummer that word. She is tainted in more ways then she even dares to admit yet no one seems to understand.

As she slipped the poisonous cigarette past her lush rosy lips her eyes smiled, in a sarcastic, sour manner. The glares are what made her speak; the blaring, obvious glares that burnt through her tough skin.

"What?" She asked, raising a brow and throwing a hand up in the smoky air.

Truth was she hated cigarettes.

"You damn well know I smoke. Well at least I hope you do or you're in for a shock when you figure out all the other things I do." She snorted and all she could think was _damn_. She crossed her lengthy tanned legs, kicking it within time to the stroking of that infuriating clock.

She looked outside. It was getting dark.

"Sera?"

She twisted the cigarette into the disgusting brown chair that she was sitting on. "Is the meeting adjourned yet? Finished? Done? I'm bored."

"Sit down."

She signed, rolling her eyes before jumping over the couch and plopping on it rudely. "I really wanted to hang with some of my friends before training. Sad how I actual have to-"

"Seraphine Celosia!"

"What?"

"I am sorry Sera but you need to leave."

"Okay well thank the holy heavens! What have I been doing to give you the indication that I actually wanted to stay." She huffed while eye balling the wooden door. "I sure as hell don't plan to stay for another hour while you all try to gain the courage to tell me whatever it is your trying to tell me."

"Sera" The way she whispered her name. Sera knew, instantly quieting, she looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately jumping to the conclusion of a vampire attack. "Did they cross over?" She asked rapidly, she could feel the shakes taking over her body. "They wouldn't dare." Her voice lowering.

"No Sera," The woman Elder named Elnora, Sera's mentor who practically took over the role as her mother in Sera's eyes.

"Sera we have done all we can for you." His deep voice rumbled from across the room. He was the oldest Elder. He was thought to be the wisest but honestly Sera thought he was just jacked up on some wild drug. That was how he gave the strange cryptic responses which everyone thought were so wise and honest.

He was an Elder that was a druggie, simple as that.

_You've done a shit load of nothing. _She thought to his response.

"What are you talking about?" She asked completely flustered and pissed. She hated when people didn't get to the point.

"You are to leave Alaska immediately. We have found an adequate tribe within Washington called the Quileute's." The wrinkles around his face sagged over his droopy eyes creating a _false _allusion of sadness.

"You're shipping me off?"

"Yes we are. It is best for yo-"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know what the fuck is best for me." She growled, crunching the couches arm rest.

"The pack will train you to your full potential." He stated. "You must learn to be a respectful, intelligent, and a caring pack member. To be Alpha is not all about the physical and strength. It is about the connection and bond you will withhold with your pack."

"There is no pack!" I yelled, standing up. 'Do you see anyone else here? There's only me."

"It is nothing about intimidation and power." The deaf old man continued. "You must learn to trust, to connect with your spiritual side, understand your history, heritage and most of all you must grasp and then control your gift." The way he whispered the word _gift, _Sera almost started to laugh. They saw too much in her, too much hope.

"You are Alpha." Another Elder added. "Although you behave nothing like one."

Sera laughed sourly. "I think you people forget to see that there is no pack. I'm a lone wolf, one woman's show. No one else but me, learn to accept that." She snapped.

"There is so much more to an Alpha then you care to see Sera. Open your eyes."

"Like what? What am I not doing? Nothing is ever good enough for you! I train constantly, I kill any bloodsucker that comes within territory, and I left school for this shit. All I do is train, work, and kill...although killing a bloodsucker every once in a while is nothing to complain about..." She smiled.

"You prove our point while you fail to understand."

"Whatever."

"Pack your bags you're leaving now Sera." She heard Elnora order.

"Out of all the people, I never would have expected this from you." Tears welled up in Sera's eyes but she refused to let them fall. The betrayal she was used to, she didn't understand why these stupid tears urged to fall, even now.

Elnora dropped the suitcases in front of Sera. "They will be waiting for you."

"To think I considered you a mother." She whispered disgusted. "You're just like everyone else, no worse."

Sera turned around, bolting outside transforming into her sleek white wolf. She could kill and not feel an ounce of guilt. She didn't need to play the role of a responsible, innocent Alpha like the rest of the community-besides the Elders, believed she was.

Seraphine Celosia is a feisty, stubborn, beautiful bitch-literally, who didn't take shit from no one...except her Elders. That La Push pack had nothing on her, Sera thought. _Nothing._


	2. Chapter 2PREVIEW

**Preview-(Not edited or overviewed) but here's a very tiny snippet of the next chapter. **

"Transform now." A butt naked, muscle rippling man ordered.

Sera's wolf growled baring its teeth. _Piss off._ Again her wolfs teeth snapped at the muggy air.

"Shift." She could hear the well known annoyance seep into his words. His mouth set straight, his eyes black and cold. He was clearly irradiated as his body blurred.

He just didn't want to give up.

"Would you feel more at ease if some of my pack members shifted as well?" He offered sourly.

Sera stared blankly completely and utterly bored.

"Everyone shifts but Leah." He ordered his pack.

Sera's eyes widened.

_What the hell..._

She faced seven bare-butted men.

"Now shift." He demanded again.

She signed.

_If you can't beat em, join em_.


End file.
